


Ain't the Wasteland a Bitch

by Shadowqueen5511



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alien Hand Syndrome, Character Death, F/F, Mental Instability, PDSD, Romance, Violence, gxg, hella gay, jknoromance, oksomeromance, satansentme, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowqueen5511/pseuds/Shadowqueen5511
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story will follow my courier Stark as she go's about the wasteland trying to find the dick who shot her. Most quests will be done by chapters and not all quests will have cannon endings or dialog. Shitty summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ain't that a Kick in the Head?

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic don't hate so much. also this is vary gay. gxg. don't like then don't read

A ceiling fan spinning fast above me is the first thing i see. It looked like it was close to my face so i immediately roll away landing on hard wooden floor.

“You're awake, how bout that” a calming voice spoke from my right and i sit up to look at him. He’s old looks like some farmer out in the country or something. White hair but he’s bald on top of his head and wearing a blue shirt and overalls. 

I look down at myself to see i'm only in my sports bra and spandex shorts. I look back up at the ceiling where the fan is no longer looming over my face. I get up.

“Whoa easy there, easy, you’ve been out cold a couple of days now, why don't you just relax a second, get your bearings” he says to me, grabbing my arm as i was getting up and helping me sit on the bed i had been laying on when i woke.

He doesn't seem like he was a guy to rape and kill so why the hell am i stripped. I’m not weirder out by being half naked or anything with this old guy, it's just that there's a draft and i want my fucking pants. 

“Let's see what the damage is, how about your name? Can you tell me your name?” He asks calmly and slowly as if i was some frightened little girl. I blink at him. My name? 

“Stark” i said but my voice died in mid speech. Only now did i realize how dry my mouth was, how hot the room was. Screw the pants i'm fine.

He huffs “cant say that's what id have pick for you but if that's your name that's your name” he said. I inwardly curse at him. Such a prick, what the fucks wrong with my name?

“I'm doc Mitchell welcome to good spring. Now i hope you don't mind but i had to go rooting around in your noggin to pull all the bits of lead out, i take pride in my needle work but you best tell me if i left anything out of place” he says and hands me a robco reflection.

Robco… That's a brand to kill for. I glance at the doctor then look at my reflection in the device.

Blue eyes, a black Mohawk down the center of my skull as the other sides of my head were shaved. I could see this ugly scar on the left side of my head that hair did not grow at. Well shit i got shoot in the fuckin head.

“How'd i do?” He asked. Hell considering all that shit i say it's lucky i'm even alive. So i nodded at him and give him back the hand held fancy mirror. 

“Well i got most of it right anyways, stuff that matters” he hummed more to himself then to me. He got up from the chair he was sitting at beside the bed. “No sense in keeping you in bed anymore, lets see if we can get you on your feet” he said. God he was talking like a doctor to me. I didn't really have time to voice my opinion because next thing i know he’s manhandling me pulling me up to my feet.

I get all dizzy from the fast movement and have to put my hand on his shoulder to keep me up right. “Good why don't you-” i wave him off pushing him back. He stumbles a bit and i go walk over where he wanted me to go. There's a vigor machine, one of the old ones were you put your hand on the handle and squeeze or whatever and it tells you how great of a kisser you are. But this isn't that kind of machine. It didn't make any sense how can my grip on a stupid joystick tell me how smart i am? Whatever i did it and the doc nodded. 

“Most people don't get out of bed after being shot and move like they got full control, your unusual i’ll give you that” he said. I roll my eyes, i just want to get out of her at this point. Hes about to say something but i shush him. “I got to go” i tell him in my shitty rusty voice. He seems to understand i have desire to be here any longer.

“I’ll walk you out” he agreed and showed me to the door. Once there i was about to open the door when he gave me this small messengers bag. “This was all you had on you and here, take this” he said and was now handing me what looked to be a thick bracelet. Once i grabbed it i noticed it was another robco thing, a piboy. Practically a terminal for the wrist. Why the hell was he giving me this? Someone would take my arm for it. 

I didn't really know how to respond to this. If he hadn't just saved my life i would be strangling him to death and stealing his shit i felt a bit indebted to the man right now so i didn't kill him.

“Thanks for patching me up” i said and he smiled. Don't mention it, its what i'm here for, and try not to get killed anymore” he said and i scoffed. Ya right. He opened the door for me and i stepped out.

I covered my eyes from the light and i heard the door shut behind me. An out stretched land of desert and ruins stretched before me. All the buildings looked water to hell but i wasn't expecting anything pretty. First things first, gun shop.

To my luck it was right next to the big salon along the main road. Well it wasn't a gun shop but it fit the bill.

I walked into the room and felt very claustrophobic. I held my breath trying to keep calm as walked over to the counter where i saw a man eyeing me. Now if i woke up to this guy next to my bed i would have flipped shit. I smirked at my man as his eyes traveled up and down my body. He wore overalls and a white dusty shirt. His hair black and he had facial hair that didn't do anything good for his features. 

“You got any 9 millimeter?” I asked. His hand moved to under the table and for a moment i got real tense. I was ready to jump over the table to beat the shit out of him when he pulled up the box of ammo i requested. “Forty one bullets, forty one caps” he said and i nodded. Sound fair enough. As i opened the bag at my side i pulled out a laser pistol and some energy cells with it. I swiped it from the docs place when he turned towards the door. Old habits die hard.

With what i put up i was able to get some food and water for the road and some caps. Laser pistols and energy cells don't come cheap. I knew that doc was an idiot it but i didn't really think he’d actually be stupid enough to leave his shit right out on a shelf, i mean seriously.

With that i turned tail and walked out of there, didn't like that guy at all. I walked over to the saloon right next to the general store. I sat down on a chair out side the saloon looking in my bag to check my supply's. Ten stimpacks (stole from the doc at least seven of those), some food, a water bottle and my nine millimeter pistol. Fuck i don't even got a holster. Let alone pants, i still need some fucking pants. I mean it's hot as shit but i need some fuckin pants. I sigh getting up and walking into the old saloon. Immediately there's this dog growling at me.

A girl in leather armor with a rifle on her back comes up. Chyinne stay” she orders and the dog sits down. The girl had this red fire hair tied up in a bun . Definitely my kind of girl. He doesn't look half bad and i can see her glance at me as well. “She won't bite unless i tell her to, you must be the one doc patched up, names sunny” she said. Very observant, maybe it's the scar on the side of my head that gives it away.

“Hm got any work?” I asked. Again she glances at my body. She smiles at me and i like were this is going

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting covered in giant gecko blood and saving some idiot who doesn't know how to use a butchers knife right, i’m sitting down at bar with sunny knocking back a beer. It taste like piss but i'm getting buzzed so i don't mind. I know got a new rifle on my back, some skin and meat from the gecko o and some pants. My pistol also has a holster so all in all, it’s been a good day.

“So do you got a room around here i can get to know you better in?” I asked my hand now sliding up on her thigh. She scowls and for a moment i think i read all the signs so wrong and i remove my hand. But then i notice her attention isn't on me. It's on a person behind me. I glance over shoulder seeing some guy yelling at the bartender. The guys wearing this bright blue shirt that sticks out like a sore thumb. A pistol at his hip. My attention goes back to sunny.

“Want to help me with something?” She asks. Haven't i been helping her with something? “Sure” i reply and get up off the stool and down the rest of my piss beer. We go out back where we had been shooting bottles earlier today. She’s about to say something but the silent night rings out with a gunshot.

My hands are shaking my pistol still held up to where her head had been.


	2. Run Goodsprings Run

I couldn’t remember reaching for my gun. Feeling my gun in my hand, aiming the gun. This happened quite a lot. I thought maybe it would get better but it seems getting shot in the head made it worse. Maybe i should talk to the doc about this? 

I laughed. I must have looked crazy if anyone was around. Laughing as there was a fresh corpse at my feet. Maybe i was crazy, i certainly don’t think of this that way. This, what was this? Blindly killing people? The actions going through my body and not feeling them? I mean i Liked Sunny. We had a good time together. I wasn’t about to cry over her corpse though. 

Where was her dog? Still in the bar i’m guessing. Well it seems i’m leaving tonight then. Maybe i should talk to the doc, at least he could tell me what was wrong with me. I mean. I really don’t think there is anything wrong, maybe i remember doing it when i’m doing it but then after words forget why. 

Alright, none of this changes the fact her corpse is at my feet and if anyone was to walk out here they’d see the body and the gun in my hand. I needed a shovel.

I was already walking to the general store to go get one. That was when i heard growling behind me. I glanced back. The dog was there hunched down ready to attack. Well shit. Doesn't seem like she’s happy i killed her owner. Hell i feel a bit guilty about killing her but if i was fully aware of killing her dog i think i might actually cry. I like dogs. I didn’t want to kill her. 

A bullet connected with the dog's skull. A bullet not from me. I turned around fully and saw the man that was in the bar earlier. He smiled as if proud of himself for the clean kill. He lowered his rifle his eyes now on me. The man was taller than me, had smooth dark skin covered in dust and sand. “Nice night” he said looking up to the Mohave clear night sky. 

“What do you want?” i asked him. I didn’t like being toyed with. He killed a dog. He was on my bad list. And everyone so far on my bad list ended up dead. “I saw you put a bullet in that bitches skull. You seem to know what you're doing” he observed and loaded another bullet into the rifle. Not a care in the world. Killing. He wanted me to kill more. He saw i was good at putting bullets in people's head. “Ya, i know how to shoot” i said and then realized he was the one closest to the body's. He could take the blame for this if i put a bullet in his skull. Then i wouldn’t have to worry about never coming back. “I got a job for you if your interested” he said and put the rifle back on his back and knelled next to Sunny’s body. He was checking her pockets, looting her body. That was my kill. I glared at this man. “Well?” i asked not liking how he wasn’t getting straight to the point. He looked up at me. Seemed to notice i was angry at him and stood back up. His hand twitched as if ready to go for his gun. Too bad it was already on his back. Would take to long to get as i could put a bullet between his eyes before he could touch it. “There’s a boy up in that old gas station” he said nodding behind me.

I glanced back. He made no moves for his gun so i took my time looking up the hill at the old gas station. Probably good loot in there too. “Kill him and i’ll pay you good” he said and i nodded looking back to him. “On one condition” i said which got his eyebrow to raise. He was annoyed. He thinks i owed him a little for killing the dog. “Buy me a shovel” i told him. He scoffed “It’ll be by the body when you get back” he said gesturing back to sunny. I nodded and turned heel heading up to the hill.

I got up to the gas station and opened the front metal door. I stepped in, it was dim and i had to squint at first.

“That's close enough who are you and what do you want with me” 

A male voice said and it took me a moment to see him and the gun in his hand.

“If you're going to shoot, you’d better not miss” i growled at him. His expression softened. “Sorry about the gun, you caught me off guard that's all. We got off to a bad start what say we start over with a friendly game of caravan?” He said. I sighed and looked around as he put the gun away. Was right, lot of loot.

There was a counter right by the door and a few shelves in the back with a lot of junk to pick through on them.

I turned my attention back to the guy. “What's your name?” I asked him. 

“Ringo” came his reply as he took a seat my the counter. “Ringo” i said testing his name on my lips. I smiled at Ringo. “Game of caravan? You any good?” I asked him. “Guess you'll have to find out” he said then flicked on a lantern on the counter getting me to cringe and look at the ground. I went around the counter sitting on the other side as he put some caps down and pulled out his deck. I pulled out my own from my messenger bag.

I picked out the cards i wanted to play with putting the rest to the side and putting down my own caps. He smiled and went first.

It started off easy enough. Had plenty of kings to trip him up with when ever he was close to twenty five. Down at the end i really just had to count up in my head a lot, hated math. But i won. Was pretty good at the game, not gonna lie.

Ringo huffed having lost all his caps. I smiled at him “good game” i told him but he played like an old lady on jet.

Another bullet sang through the air without my consent. Rango fell over a bullet in his skull. Well i was going to kill him anyways so it didn't matter that much. I got up and began to loot the place.

Found a locksmith magazine under the counter and right by the mattress behind the counter i noticed the edge of a safe. I moved the mattress and looked at the safe. Didn't look that hard but i decided to read parts of the magazine to refresh myself with picking locks. 

I got it open with the first try but most of what was in there was junk. Got a few caps for it though and i guess that's what counts. I moved on to the shelves were i found a bottle of whisky just waiting for me. I in corked it and took a few sips.

I literally moaned from the taste. Better than that piss beer for sure. I continued drinking as i looted the rest of the place and Rango’s body. I found a machete hidden under one shelf and whistled. Could use a good sharpening but it was one fine blade. Then the last few pieces of valuable loot were ammo for my nine millimeter and Ringo's gun. Same as mine, though mine had a few more nicks on it. Right as i was about to walk out the door i turned around scanning the place once more.

Then i saw something else, a doctor's bag. I didn't know shit about that stuff but i knew doctors and other people traded good for one of those. I grabbed the doctor's bag putting it in my messenger bag and walked back out the door.

I went back to where Sunny's body was. A shovel waiting next to her corpse. I grabbed the shovel then one of Sunny's legs and started hauling ass to the cemetery behind the town on a hill.

Fucking Goodsprings and it god damned hills. Sunny weighed a bit more then expected but fuck even dead she looked pretty hot. I mean i hit her in the back of the skull her face was just fine.

I'm sick. I had to look away from her face to get my mind off her physical appearance. I was almost there. Once i finally made it into the fenced area i noticed the grave that had been dug for me. The one that someone dug me out of, got me to the doc and saved my life. Who the hell was that? Who dug me out? Pretty ironic that i'm now putting sunny in my own grave. Once i rolled her into it i got to work burying her.

I hardly heard the sound of a wheel creeping up at me. I turned to look, i drop my shovel and hand it went to my pistol. There was this big blue sentry bot. Well not a sentry it was more like a male torso made of iron and boxy, a screen in the top middle of the box torso. It rolled on one wheel and had who metal arms at its side. The screen showed a smiling face of a cartoon cowboy with a smoke in its mouth, that creep the shit out of me.

“Howdy partner, might i say your looking fit as a fiddle” it said and my hand still rested on my gun.

“Who the hell are you?”

“Why, i'm Victor. I’m the one who dug you out of that grave” it said with enthusiasm.

I looked to the grave where i could still clearly see Sunny's body. “Right… How did you happen to find me?” I asked ‘victor’.

“I was out for a stroll that night when i heard a commotion up here, saw what looked like a bunch of bad eggs and layed low. Once they'd run off, i dug you up to see if you were still kicking. Turns out you were so i hauled you off to the doctor right quick”

I blinked slowly at him. This thing has a programming malfunction. Well i am in a secluded place… People pay good for robot parts… I sighed and grabbed my shovel. I then turned on my heel swinging as hard as i could at it. 

The shovel broke on impact and the robot looked unfazed. Well shit.

its hand went back into its metal arm and i saw the barrel of a grenade launcher aimed right at me.

I grabbed the robot's arm and pushed it back away from me. The robot fell back unable to balance on the one wheel and the grenade launcher shot. Shooting victor right in the face. The screen shattered. I barely had time to jump back into my grave with Sunny's corpse for cover. The explosion went off and i got off Sunny's corpse with a groan. So much for scraping him for parts. Well at least i know not to fuck with those robots. Fucking grenade launcher for arms bullshit.

I didn't sign up for this shit, no sir not one bit. Now i continue my work in burring sunny with my bare hands and by the time i'm done the sun is just coming up.

I start my walk down the hill back to the town. On the slope though there was the guy that paid me to shoot Rango. He had a bullet proof vest on over his blue long sleeved shirt. He had a few other guys with him too. I didn't pay much attention to his company.

“Ringos dead” i told him as i stopped a few feet away on elevated land. “Good” he said and then tossed me a small pouch. I grabbed it immediately feeling the bottle caps in side. “Now if you want more of that, why don't you help me push over this town? Can loot whatever you want, just help us take down the local militia” he offered. 

Either way Goodsprings would burn to the ground. I might as well get some good stuff. “Deal, so what's the plan?” I asked him. He smirked and pointed over his shoulder at the general goods store off in the distance. “Get us supplies from the store and the doc, or don't do it at all. We’ll start the raid at your word” he said and i nodded. He was relying on me. I don't think he thought he could take this town without me. Then maybe there is a chance for Goodsprings? 

“You know all this dirty talks got me going, but i still don't know your name stranger” i said which got one of his guys to whistle. “Joe Cobb, after we take this place you might want to head to the correctional facility down the road. It's where the powder gangers have their hideout at. Just tell them i sent you” Joe said and i nodded.

Yet i had no idea what this new gang was. Powder gangers? Well i can see some dynamite on some of his guys so i guess they like to blow shit up. 

“I'll be back with supplies” i told him as i walked past him back to town.

The general goods store was first, i didn't like the way the guy eyed me before. Make this a bit easier on my ‘morals’. 

As i walked i saw him perched at the same place as yesterday at the counter. “I hear you want to make a donation to the powder gangers” i said as i walked in like i owned the place. He scowled “what? Quit that crazy talk” he growled at me and i smiled. “Give up the supplies and your store… May not get looted” i told him which got his eyes to go wide. I lied, was totally going to loot the shit out of this place. “Alright alright, i got some armor and ammo” he said and grabbed a duffel bag to start putting the stuff in. “Thanks for the donation” i smiled at him and grabbed the duffel bag. I turned heel and walked out of there. No one died, that's a bit new. Now to the doctor.

I felt like shit doing this to him. I knew i didn't have to do shit but with more caps this whole journey to find the dick who shot me could go a lot smoother.

I walked into his house without knocking and found the old man sitting in his medical room. He was sitting in the chair by the bed i had woke in. 

“Welcome back” he said looking up from his magazine. “What can i do you for?” He asked with a small smile.

A bullet sang through the air and hit him right between the eyes. Well shit. That's not how i planned this going at all. The pistol still shaking in my hands as i slowly put it back in the holster at my hip. Oh well.

I looted him and his place, got a lot more medical supplies and found a spare bag he kept most of his shit in. I put that in the duffel bag and put the bag right back over my shoulder as i walked out.

I walked to the edge of town where i saw Joe and his crew waiting. I took off the duffel bag and tossed it at his feet. “Damn, you do this shit often?” He asked and i shrugged as he kneeled down and looked through the bag. 

“You might want some armor in case you get hit, not saying i don't like the view or anything” he said smiling and i rolled my eyes. As much as i toyed with guys i would never take any of their advances. Ever. It made me sick to even think about. 

He tossed me some leather armor and started giving out the supplies to his guys. I put on the leather jacket and leather pants over my clothed pants. No way was i stripping in front of these guys. 

Leather wasn't really a bullet stopper but it would take some of the damage off my skin. Once the jacket was on and zipped up i grabbed some ammo and a stimpack from the bag and put it in my own messenger bag. 

It seemed like everyone was ready. I nodded to Joe taking my rifle off my back. “Alright, some of the townies were gathering at the saloon. Let's do this” Joe said pulling out his revolver. Might have to swipe that from him, was a damn nice gun.

We all started to walk down the old road into town. I saw some of the people who gathered, mostly farmers not really knowing how to hold a gun. This would be a slaughter.

The first shots were fired and my mind went blank. I could still hear the ringing of gun shots. I felt a pain in my arm but my sight was black. Moving like i was possessed.

When my vision came back i was holding my machete surrounded by decapitated farmers. A bullet graze on my left arm but nothing bad.

“Well shit, i knew you were good… Eh never mind, thanks for the help. Never thought i’d get my own town. Take what you want from the bodies” Joe said and i nodded. I kneeled down and began to pick through the bodies.

After that was all said and done i headed back over to the general goods store. I sold the weapons i took off the farmers. I got a holster for my machete and a wet stone to sharpen it. After we were done dealing, i was admiring the machete. Then i look at him, i smile. The machete slammed into the guy's chest. He gasped spitting up his blood over the counter. Once i pulled the blade out he fell over choking on his own blood.

I picked through his store next but after that i knew i was never coming back here. Once i turned heel and got out of the store i knew i was never coming back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers a non marked quest right after you leave Goodsprings. other then that this chapter is going to have background of my character.

Chapter 3   
backstory

I left Goodspring in flames. Not literally but I might as well have. I was now walking down the road, rifle in hand and my new machete attached to my thigh. 

As I was walking on the cracked concrete I noticed off to the side of the road a campfire. A man in a heavy jacket sitting next to it. Of course I walk over to it. The guy seemed to contemplating life as he looked in the fire. He had shaggy red hair and a clean shave. A bit odd that he could find time to shave in this hell but what ever. 

“Hey” I announced my presence as soon as I was a few feet away. He quickly got to his feet in shock. “Please, you gotta help me, my girl is stuck up on the cliff and there geckos everywhere” he rushed the words out. I took my sweet time in answering. He wasn’t in such a rush two moments ago. Looked like he was relaxing. “What's your name?” I asked first. This caught him a bit off guard. “Barton Thorn” he answered and I sighed. Why not? Could get some more skins and not waste a bullet with my machete. “I’ll go up there” I agreed and pushed my way past the pathetic excuse of a man. I put my rifle back onto my back holster and began my journey 

Again I was hiking up a hill. An old radio tower had fallen down beside the hill creaking in the wind. As I walked up beside the rusted tower i saw the first baby gecko. It was barely up to my knee. I realize now just how much i hated this shit. I didn't feel very good about killing babies even if they did grow up to be vicious killers. I pulled out my machete.

The purple gecko stood on two feet its arms stretched out as it hissed at me showing its ‘sharp’ teeth. It kept hissing hoping I would go away. Why couldn't I just mindlessly kill these animals? 

I walked forward and the gecko began to run at me on its two feet. It looked clumsy but it was fast. It lunged when it got close enough and I took a have step back swinging the blade at the poor creature's neck. It hissed and screamed in pain but not for long. It layed motionless at my feet. Was killing all these geckos worth one human life? No. Maybe if I just sneaked up there? That seemed the best way to do it. I knelled next to the corpse of the baby and closed its wide reptilian eyes. I would come back later for its skin.

I stood back up and more quietly than before continued my walk up the cliff side. I counted about four more, only two adults so far. As I got closer up I saw a small edge that looked as if someone had inhabited it for a while. I could make out a chair desk and old mattress up there. And to the left of that cliff where were two more geckos sat. Surrounded in bones and a mutilated human corpse. It looked old as hell, old blood still splattered against the dust ground. 

I crouched down and slowly went up to the small campsite at the edge. Soon I was close enough to realize no one alive was even up there. Still there was a ammo box behind the chair and a fridge just off to the side. Could still be something of use.

I silently crept forward. One more step. Click. Snap. I felt sharp jaws cut into my foot and crush my bone. I held in my scream of pain and glanced over at the geckos. They saw me. I glanced down looking at the bear trap caught over my right leg. So much for sneaking.

The two close by were young and rushed forward in the same clumsy manner the last one had. I pulled my machete back out and waited.

The closest one lunged and I took a step back with my non injured leg. Click. Crunch. I felt the razors go into my bone of my other leg. This time I yelped in pain but still swung my machete killing the gecko about to sink its teeth into my right leg. Not one, but two fucking bear traps. Overkill. Such a fucking overkill. 

The next gecko waited till it was closer to lung its face at my leg. I put my machete to my leg, using it as if armor before cutting straight through the geckos jaw. My legs were covered in blood. Better yet I had two fucking holes in my pants now. I fell back on my ass and yelped as the traps dug further into my leg. Two fucking bear traps. I was not a lucky person. Didn't step in just one but fucking two. I groaned out in frustration at my misfortune.

I then went quick to work at releasing my right foot from the trap. Easy enough, I just had to pull my dead leg to the side. At least I could still move my thighs. The next one hurt like a bitch and I yelped again and bit into my lip drawing blood. I moved my leg away from the bear trap. A stimpack would heal my right leg but my left no doubt was cracked. I slowly and gently rolled up my pant leg on my right leg. Then I opened the messenger bag at my side grabbing a stimpack and injecting it into my right leg. It burned at first but then everything in my leg got numb. I sighed in relief. I then looked at my left leg. Even if I jammed two stimpacks into my leg I would still be limping. But hell I wasn't going to be walking on a crutch when I have a checkered suit guy to kill. 

I went ahead and injected two stimpacks into my broken leg. Once the numbness set it I could move my toes. I closed up my bag and slowly got up. My left leg still hurt a bit but nothing I couldn't push through. I looked back up at the campers sight and began to loot what was good.

Ammo and some purified water was what I got. I noticed a body down the cliff with what looked to be armor on it. Scaling down a steep cliff with a bad leg didn't sound like a good idea. Before I could consider my options I heard a gun cock behind me. 

Shit. I glanced back looking at that thorn fellow aiming a pistol at my head. 

 

“Sorry I tricked you but thanks for clearing out the geckos. Now I can get to that stash up there, after I deal with you” he said all cocky and smiling. What he failed to realize was that when he was talking I took out my machete and once he finished speaking my machete was sticking out of his chest.

“Fuck this shit” I mumbled and went to go loot his body first before scaling down the cliff.

For some reason he also had a second pistol, I sat beside his body and decided to repair my own from his two. Repairing my weapons wasn't something I really kept up on. I mean I could disassemble a simple 9mm pistol or a varmint rifle and put better pieces in its place. But that was about all I knew how to do on my own. Haven't had the pleasure in playing around with many guns before. Was always better with machetes and throwing things.

Its funny to think that since I used to be a Desert Ranger. Not the Desert Rangers that shook hands with the New California Republic. Before that, before the NCR and before Caesar's Legion started breathing down our neck. Where thing were simple. Put a bullet in stupid cult raiders, putting down rabid beast before they destroyed honest people's homes… It's real funny that I used to be one of these rangers, that protected innocents. I mean, considering what went down in Goodsprings. As a desert ranger I should have put down those powder gangers. Saved Goodsprings, been there hero.

Ever since the Rangers moved into the NCR everything went to shit. For me at least, everyone else was better for it.

Once I walked into the first NCR encampment in my entire life, everything changed. The NCR was nothing but green recruits that barely knew how to hold a rifle. They wanted me to train them, seems all good right? Nothing bad happening or anything. Nothing bad with a bunch of recruits.

But then one night, when we were all cozening up to one another, we were all getting drunk. Stupid but I was peer pressured into by my brother. He wanted us to be besties with the NCR and told me to join in. So I did, my brother supposedly knew best. Till one recruit starts flirting with me. Was a real nice kid, barely nineteen, but I was only nineteen too. Just had more experience and kills under my belt. The kid was drinking a bit too much and my brother noticed him all over me. Or for lack of better words trying to be. They fought. Fist swinging and everything. Then someone hit me, I don't recall who or how it happened all I know was that I hit my head so hard on the concrete floor I passed out. Woke up with a bloody machete in my hands and everyone in the room dead.

I noticed bullet holes all over the place and every Desert Ranger seemed to take a bullet when all the NCR troops were cut down by a ranger tactic. It was clear we all fought. NCR took their guns out and we played with our knives.

After that night I never looked back. Was a mercenary for ten year… Became a courier a while ago, got shot in the head. Now here.

What a colorful story. I could live off the land and shoot anyone between the eyes. Sneak in and out of places need be or crush anyone to death with a club. 

A ranger was who I was. But when I was standing in that room with all my dead friends. I changed. No more was I the Desert Ranger who saved people. I didn't know what to do with my life. A ranger was what I grew up to be. And now? Now nothing. If it wasn't for the fact some asshole shot me in the head I would be finding my grave somewhere nice. Maybe let coyotes eat my corpse afterwards. Let life continue without me. But no. I don't let anyone who shoots me live. I had to keep that record. Or my brother would probably give me hell.

Just another day in this bitch ass wasteland.

**Author's Note:**

> if your interested in more of my work i'm on Watt pad. https://www.wattpad.com/user/shadowqueen5511  
> also i'm new to archiveofourown so bare with me if i fuck shit up... a lot.


End file.
